Jacob Doesn't Know
by silver drip
Summary: A short story based off the song Scotty Doesn't Know. Everyone's human. BxE, Jacob bashing.


**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Everyone in this story is human. Song is Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. I tweaked it just a bit though.**

Bella and Jacob had been going out since his second week of his freshmen year. She was a sophomore back then and way above him in social stature.

It really was just luck that she said yes to going to the movies with him. She was going to say no and make up a half baked excuse but Jessica answered for her.

Bella didn't really like Jacob at first; he was more of a brother then a boyfriend. But Bella liked being loved; she liked knowing that someone needed her even if she didn't love him back.

Near the end of Bella's junior year they were still going out. She was content and he was in his own personal heaven.

Bella was sitting on the hood of her truck doing her homework the first time she saw him.

He waltzed out of a silver Volvo. Bella chuckled to herself; he was obviously a new student by the way he fidgeted nervously.

They only had one class together but the chemistry was obvious. All too soon junior year was over and they saw each other only once or twice by coincidence during the summer.

On the last day of summer fate intervened.

Bella had been driving back to her house from Jacob's when her old truck broke down.

Edward just so happened to be picking up a pint of milk for tomorrows breakfast when he saw the red truck of the woman that he been thinking of constantly.

Bella was temporarily blinded by the flash of headlights and was surprised to see Edward Masen knocking on her window.

Being the gentlemen Edward was he asked Bella if she needed help with her truck. Bella stepped out of the warm cab of her truck into the cold rain.

Edward couldn't help but notice that Bella's white shirt was practically see through in the rain. Edward blushed slightly then looked at the engine trying to distract himself from the beautiful siren standing next to him. The engine's distributor cap was missing.

Bella started to shiver in the rain. Edward handed her his car key and coat and told her to turn on the heat in his car so she could warm up. After ten minutes of looking for the cap Edward gave up. He closed the hood and walked back to his own car.

He sat down in the passenger seat and glanced at Bella. She was out cold sleeping. Edward leaned in closer to her, he could have sworn that she whispered his name.

Her lips parted again and she muttered his name and let out a low moan. Edward could feel his pulse speed up and breath hitch.

He brushed the hair out of her face with a light touch. She was so beautiful. His hand was still on her cheek, he couldn't help himself she was just too angelic. He knew she had a boyfriend and that they were going steady but that didn't stop him from kissing her.

Bella woke up to warm lips on hers. Edward tasted so much sweeter then Jacob. She was immediately deepening the kiss.

Things escalated from there. The kisses became more fevered and the clothing became less. It was both there first time.

Bella never broke up with Jacob but she continued to see Edward. She knew it was wrong but Edward and Bella couldn't help but love the adrenalin that sneaking behind someone's back brought.

Between random make out sessions in the janitor's closet and visits to the bedroom Jacob had no idea what was happening behind his own back. Bella felt remorse every time she saw him but she just didn't have the heart to break up with him.

As most secrets do this one leaked out to the public too. Half of the senior class knew of Edward's and Bella's affair but somehow it never reached Jacob or any of his friends.

Edward and Bella were planning on going to the same collage at the end of the year and to leave Jacob behind in the dust.

It was the last day of there high school life and Bella and Edward were excited for the party that would be tonight at Edward's house. Only seniors were invited and if any underclassmen were seen they were to be pantsed on sight.

Edward's old band was going to be playing a song that Edward had written one day in math class.

The party was awesome, Edward had just walked up on stage and Bella was jumping up and down screaming like the rest of the crowd.

Jacob walked in carrying the diamond earrings that he had been saving up for Bella all summer. Everyone was crowded around one of the seniors who was holding the microphone.

Edward dedicated the song to Bella before he started singing.

_Hey!!!!!! _

Jacob doesn't know,  
That Bella and me,  
Do it in my Volvo every Sunday.

She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Jacob doens't know, oh.  
Jacob doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Jacob!  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL JACOB! 

Jacob's mouth was hanging wide open but no one noticed since he was at the back of the crowed.

Bella says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping.

Cuz Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know.  
So don't tell Jacob.  
Jacob doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL Jacob! 

He watched as Bella climbed up on stage and started dancing with the lead singer in a way she would never dance with him.

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting. 

_Bella's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!!  
_

The crowed created a mosh pit and Jacob was pushed into it violently by one of the seniors that recognized him.

Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Don't tell Jacob.  
Cuz Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL Jacob!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't knoooooow...

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know. 

They started making out on the stage and Jacob watched as Edward's hands traveled all over his girlfriend.

I did her on his birthday.

Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Jacob doesn't know,  
Don't tell Jacob.  
Jacob doesn't knoooooow...

Jacob will know,  
Jacob has to know,  
Jacob's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Jacob,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Jacob has to know,  
Jacob has to know,  
Jacob has to,  
Jacob has to,  
Jacob has to go! 

The crowed started shouting the words and Jacob tried to escape the giant mosh pit.

Jacob doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Jacob)  
Jacob doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Jacob)  
Jacob doesn't know...  
Jacob's gotta go! 

Jacob finally made his way out with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the party dropping the earring on the ground. Bella had been cheating on him for who knows how long and he had no idea until now.

**Hey I have four projects all due on Monday so it is going to take me awhile to update A Missed Year, and if you have no idea what A Missed Year is then I urge you to read it.**

**How did you like this short story?**


End file.
